This invention relates to a stranded cable termination arrangement which may be more particularly described as a cable termination for high strength applications.
In the prior art, stranded cables with high tensile strength have been terminated in assemblies which use a clamp or a high strength epoxy to hold the cable end in the termination. Although these prior terminations have been used in various applications for years, there are associated problems.
Problems with the clamp arrangement include slippage between the cable end and the termination hardware when high tensile forces are applied.
Problems with the epoxy arrangement include the just mentioned slippage and a necessity to provide a path through the termination structure for injecting the epoxy, for bleeding out any trapped air and for curing the epoxy to gain maximum strength.